Current heating flooring is characterized by high temperature, which tends to lead to damage and fire accidents. In addition, such flooring has many disadvantages in terms of insulation, temperature control, durability and stability, among others.
China Patent No. CN101600270 discloses a conductive heating material and flooring containing conductive heating material and a preparation method thereof, wherein the heating materials of the flooring mainly contain graphite and conductive carbon black, thereby making a conductive heating coating material; the conductive heating coating material is then affixed to the base material of the wood flooring by means of printing. Due to fact that the heating material made of graphite and the fact that the conductive material is power-consuming, the flooring surface temperature is too high. Test data shows that the maximum surface temperature can reach 80° C. The wood flooring can easily deform, crack and burn at this high temperature. If this happens to the installed flooring, the consumers may suffer economic loss; in fact, consumers may even need to re-install the flooring. An occurrence such as this might even result in a dangerous accident.
Considering the above-described problems, this invention discloses a low-temperature heat-generating wood flooring and its preparation method, which contains the following technical features to solve existing problems.